Completely Foreseeable Complications
by Maelynne Naveen
Summary: Why exactly were we in this precarious situation? As usual I blame her. Haruhi x Kyon oneshot!


_I don't own Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu nor any of the characters thereof… _

* * *

**Completely Foreseeable Complications **

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I sucked in a breath sharply in surprise. I'm not sure that's exactly the right way to do this, but well… I shifted my weight slightly to the left. A little better, I suppose.

"Ow, Kyon – why didn't you tell me this was going to hurt!?"

_Because I didn't know – it's not like I've ever done this before_.

"Well you still should have warned me!"

Had her hands not been otherwise occupied, I've no doubt they would have been crossed over her chest in annoyance, complete with death glare in my direction. At least I was spared on this particular occasion.

"And quit pushing!"

_I can't exactly stop now. Besides, this was your idea._

She was forced to move along with me; our faces were now quite nearly aligned. It was a subtle change but I noticed that her eyes had gotten slightly darker, but they continued to glint, betraying her enjoyment despite the incessant complaining. My heart was beating so fast I could swear the movement could literally be seen popping out of my chest with every thump.

_Um, I don't think your hand goes there._

Almost immediately the appendage was transferred to a more appropriate location. Of course, this only caused our legs to become more tangled than they already were. I could feel her breath against my neck; soft, warm pants that caused my stomach to clench in anticipation.

_Why the hell had I agreed to this in the first place?_ It seemed my logic had been overrun by foolish imaginings… or maybe it was just the holiday season getting to me.

I bumped against her as we moved, my arm now draping over her slender waist as I enjoyed the view where her rumpled school uniform top hung loosely around her neck. The collar dipped just low enough to reveal her slim neck, highlighting the delicate recesses of her collarbone. As if hypnotized, I followed the shadows down farther still --

"See something you like, Kyon?"

I flung my gaze away so quickly I'm surprised I didn't suffer whiplash. _I'm sure she's laughing at me now._

Thankfully at that point she had to transfer her hand lower so I was spared the indignity of replying. Anything I said at that point would be hazardous anyway.

I couldn't even see her left leg anymore. It was almost as though she was trying to make it as difficult as possible by getting us into the most impossible positions.

_Maybe we should wait until we've had a little more experience before you try anything too crazy._

"Where would the fun be in that!?"

_Sigh. I really should have seen that coming._

By this point, I can no longer control either of my legs, as her torso had somehow gotten draped over them. There may not be an overabundance of sensory receptors in the legs, but I could certainly feel exactly what was pressed up against them. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on my forehead. I don't know how much longer I can last.

_Hey missy, it's not fair if I can't even reposition myself._

I can almost see the wheels spinning as she rapidly turns her head left and right, considering the most physically improbable situation.

_Haruhi, I can only do so much… I'm not a contortionist!_

"Quit complaining – this is supposed to be enjoyable!"

_Easy for you to say. _

Her beautiful eyes locked onto a spot.

_No. Not there. Don't put it there –_

Of course she did.

From his seat to the left of us, Koizumi didn't have exactly the same vantage point as I did… but his sudden choking sound made it obvious he could tell what I was now seeing.

Red as a beet, I scrambled off the mat, not caring that I nearly knocked Haruhi down in the process.

Breath coming in shaky gasps, I couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes.

"Haruhi, I really don't think you should play Twister in a skirt."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

A/N 

My thanks to Volume 5… one mention that they played Twister and my mind went to a very naughty place ;-D Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
